


[Podfic of] Manslaughter

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Girl!Derek, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Maybe it doesn’t matter where she is or what she’s doing, maybe all that matters is that she shows up. Saves the day, makes it worse, takes her shirt off. Whatever.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Manslaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and cover by heard_the_owl!

  


Length: 29:23  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Manslaughter.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Manslaughter.m4b)


End file.
